


Shoot Another Smile My Way

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The file is taunting her, practically dancing on the bottom of the message saying <i>‘open me, open me’</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot Another Smile My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the always awesome **effie214** for the prompt! 
> 
> Title is from Dylan Scott's _Makin' This Boy Go Crazy_.

Tucking her feet up under her, she steadies her computer on her lap, stares at the e-mail teasing her.

He should be back from picking up dinner—they cook more often now, make a point of having at least that time away from both jobs, but there’s no beating Star Thai’s curry—any minute and even though she promised to wait until he was...

The file is taunting her, practically dancing on the bottom of the message saying ‘ _open me, open me_ ’.

“Oops.” She whispers, mouth kicking up slightly as she clicks download and an album begins to open on her desktop.

The first few shots are the traditional pose, her hand on his shoulder, showing off her ring, but even ten in they become more authentic: his arm around her waist, holding her close, their hands twined together as they crouch in tall grass.

It’s as if she’s back in that warm, late afternoon two months ago, listening to him bug the photographer to take one of him carrying her piggyback until he finally just did it, grinning up at her as she let out a gasp of surprise and gripped his shoulders.

She’s so entrenched in the memory that she doesn’t hear the door until it snicks shut.

“Ah-ha!” Her head tips towards him as he sets the bag of food on the coffee table, tosses his keys in the bowl next to hers. “I caught you red-handed.”

“I look forward to my punishment.”

“You should.” He grins, settling next to her, chin resting on her shoulder as she begins scrolling through the pictures once more.

A comfortable silence falls for a few minutes, the only conversation happening between nods of their heads and the shift of his leg against hers.    

They spot the shots at the same time, the air rushing out of him as she stops scrolling and glances over her shoulder at him.

The first one is of him leaning close, whispering to her as they sit on a stone wall, waiting for the photographer to change lenses.

(At least that’s what they’d assumed he was doing, but since this picture exists...)

His fingers splay over her leg, a soft smile on his face as her head falls against his chest, her eyes half closed.

The next shot is moments after the first when he’d worried her dress was going to be dirty from sitting on the wall.

(“It’s fine, I can take it to that cleaner Thea recommended to me. Besides, I don’t think he’s going to take pictures of our backs.” 

“Well, not for the public he’s not, but—”)

And they’re laughing.

Her head head tipped back, teeth pressed into her bottom lip while his chin tilts towards her, dimple visible in the glare of the fading sun.

It’s perfect.

_It’s them._

“That’s it.” He points to the first one, his hip pressing against hers as he leans forward.

“No, that is.” She indicates the other and turns to narrow a gaze at him, eyebrows lifting as she realizes he already knows.

They’re both right.

Shaking her head, she kisses him, murmurs _'yes'_ over and over against his lips.

His hand settles in the curve of her waist, thumb stroking over the light material of her tee as he pulls away and nods.  

Their gazes meet for a short moment and then his mouth is crashing down on hers once more, the laptop almost sliding off her knees as his tongue caresses hers, teeth scrape over her jaw.

“We can...” She gasps, head tipping back just like in the second picture, her hair fanning across the back of the couch. “Use one for the paper and one... Ohh... One for the company release.”

“Actually...” He lifts the computer from her grasp, smooths his hands down her back before pulling her close, lips brushing over her forehead. “Can we pick a more posed one to put on the company announcement? I’d like—want—to keep the laughing one just for us.”

“Yeah, but I’ll warn you, you look pretty silly in swing shots.”

“Oh?” Hauling her into his lap, he grins down at her as her arms immediately wrap around his waist. “I was thinking your punishment could wait until after dinner, but now...”


End file.
